No Game, No Life, No Boundaries
by MyRandomBwaa
Summary: Together, these siblings form [Blank], but when their opponent becomes each other, they are simply Shiro and Sora. After breaking a streak of ties, Sora discovers that something is bothering Shiro, and proposes that they play new game to find out what. Shiro x Sora. Lemon in later chapters.


**No Game No Life (c) Yū Kamiya**

**Summary: **Together, these siblings form [Blank] but when their opponent becomes each other, they are simply Shiro and Sora. After breaking a streak of ties, Sora discovers that something is bothering Shiro, and proposes a new game to find out what.

**Warnings:** Sora x Shiro. Rated M for incest* and sexual content involving a minor**. Lemon. It's cake guys, if you don't like or agreed with that, please don't read.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter One :: <span>****_No Chess_**

It started as most of their games do, deciding who was better at what. For example, Sora excels in tactics and intuition, and Shiro has outstanding intelligence and reasoning. Then the discussion turns to questioning whose skills were more important to the games. From there, they're arguing who's the better gamer of the two. Their method of solving this riddle is the usual week long session of randomly pointless games, always ending with draws and the same number of wins and losses. In the end, they always come to the same conclusion, reminding them that their differences complete each other, that they are one being: [Blank].

And yet, this time, in the mist of their hundreds of games, something _different_ transpired.

* * *

><p>"Check." Her voice soft, like the gentle click of the chess piece she placed. Shiro was winning, and had every reason to believe she could beat her brother in this game. Sora, starting this game cool and collect, was now hunched over the board, nibbling at his nails in sync with his nervously bouncing leg. She had this…and since she won the last game, this would decide who the better of the two was.<p>

Yet, in all honesty, Shiro didn't think herself better than her brother, and in her heart she knew for Sora, it was the same. On the outside to those around them, these games looked serious, but to them, this was fun quality time spent with the other. Sora's hand twitched as he was about to make a move, but quickly refrained and continued to think it through. Shiro hid a smile with her usual blank expression.

It may have seemed like hours, but in reality, Sora only had thirty seconds to make a move. In the last five seconds of his turn, his nerve wreaked persona disappeared and was replaced with that twisted smile that promised a trick up his sleeve. It sent a shiver down her spine, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it.

Somehow, Sora managed to turn her Check back to her in a single move. "Check, Shiro" His voice, confident, yet loving when he said her name. Shiro's eyes moved from his piercing gaze to the board, processing the move he made and how she missed the possibility of it happening. None of this showed on her face. Shiro wore her mask of composure perfectly…or seemingly so. Sora, of course, knew better.

It only took three more moves before, "Checkmate."

Shiro stared at the board in disbelief. She lost. Her brother beat her in the one game that no one has beaten her before. Was he always this good at Chess? It felt like this time, Sora gave his all, held nothing back. This time, he didn't let her win.

"Aah…looks like we're tied again. What's the score at now…? Hmm…." Sora scratched his head in thought.

"32 draws, 48 wins and losses." Shiro all but whispered suddenly, still in shock.

"Oh yeah, that's right…S-shiro?" Sora gentle pushed the Chess board to the side, and then scooted across the floor to his sister. He placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her face up. Her eyes met his for a fraction of a second before focusing on something else…anything else.

"Hmm…? Are you upset I won, Shiro? Being a sore loser is so not cute." Sora leaned in closer, a curious expression on his face. This caused Shiro to look back up, eyes caught in his now narrowed gaze, lips twisting back to that unnerving smile. "Or, is it shock?"

A few uncomfortable seconds ticked by. Finally, Shiro could not stand the unsettling atmosphere any longer. Shutting her eyes, the eleven year old moved away from her big brother. "L-let's play something else. Poker? Black Jack?"

Sora watched as his sister scrabbled away, reaching for a deck of cards. "But, we've already played those games…" he sighed, falling to his back. Arms reached over his head for one of the chess pieces, grabbing blindly. Ironically, Sora managed to grab his King.

Shiro set the deck of cards down and began wracking her brain for a game they haven't played. "Tic-tac-toe?" She said quietly.

"That was the fifth game we played, remember? It was the majority of the 32 ties…"

"Shogi?" Shiro stood, fidgeting with the edge of her dress as she did so.

Sora looked up at her, still on his back, so his sister was upside down to him. He pretended he couldn't see up her skirt at that angle.

Something was wrong, he could tell, and only one reason came to mind as to why…but that couldn't be it. Closing his eyes, the boy released a bored sigh, letting his King piece fall back to the floor with a tap. He sat back up. "But, we just played Chess…"

Shiro puffed her cheeks, getting a bit agitated. "Well, then, I'm going to take a nap." And with that, the eleven year old made her way across the room to their royal bed. However, before she could sit down, Sora was there. He rushed to the bed and gathered her into a hug from behind, then proceeded to dive into the bed.

Shiro, still annoyed, fought him, and the two struggled around, Sora desperately trying to snuggle with his adorable sister.

Eventually, the siblings calmed down with Sora on his back and Shiro lying by his side, head on his shoulder. The eldest held a smile of triumph. Then slowly, the smile faded.

"Shiro?" He said suddenly.

The youngest, eyes closed, gave a hum in response. "Hmm…"

"What's wrong? And don't say the Chess game…I know that's not it."

Sora spoke with a mature voice, sending another chill through her. She honestly wasn't sure herself. Lately, certain things that Sora did, stuff that he always did before started to spark a foreign reaction in her. She didn't like not knowing what it meant.

"Shiro…" He whispered her name this time. And there it was again…that unknown feeling.

"I-I don't…know." He didn't detect any lie in her words. Carefully, Sora moved so that he was hovering above her, arms on either side, supporting him.

Shiro turned so that now she was flat on her back. She watched as Sora's eyes searched hers from above, like he'd find the answer there. In a way, she hoped he would.

Then, he shifted, bringing his hand to her forehead. He checks her temperature then brushes her bangs away from her face. Shiro didn't have a fever…but, then he saw it. Shiro blushed. It was only for a split second, but he caught it. Sora had to fight that dark smile from spreading across his face.

"I just thought of a game." He announced, moving to lie on his side, head propped up on his hand.

Shiro, who was lost in her head for a minute, turned slowly to look at him. "…what?"

This time, he couldn't hold the smile back. "It's simple. We try to figure out what it is."

"_It_…is?" Shiro tilts her head in confusion.

"Yeah. We try and solve the great mystery of what has been bothering you lately. Rules are cake. We both get to use any means of finding the answer. You of course get the advantage, because it's your problem." Sora stated as a matter-of-fact

Shiro sits up slowly. "Seems a bit one sided…"

Sora nods, realizing what she means. "Okay, then…we play in the form of questions. I'll ask twenty questions to help figure it out, and you have to answer honestly. First to find the answer, wins."

The corner of the younger's lips tug down, ever so slightly. That's the closest to a frown you'd ever get from the eleven year old. "…still one sided." She mumbled, grabbing one of their pillows and pulling it to her lap. "No matter what, I'll come to the conclusion before you."

Sora's normal expression turns sinister, successfully making her blush again. "Really? I don't think you'll have the guts to say it once you figure it out."

A tad offended, Shiro's brow knits together, cheeks still slightly flushed. "What happens if I win?" She'd prove her brother wrong.

"I reveal how I beat you in Chess." Instantly, Shiro's face drains. Embarrassment is replaced with a look of determination. This was something she _needed_ to know.

"If you win?" Though, she had no intention of letting him.

"Ah…if I win? Hmm…You take a bath with big brother?" The false innocence in his face is overlooked.

Shiro nodded with vigor. "Deal."

The eldest sat up, smiling excitedly. "Well, then…It's decided." Sora raised his hand. "I swear by the Pledges."

Mirroring her brother, Shiro did the same. "I swear by the Pledges."

Then in unison, "Aschente!"

* * *

><p>[AN] :: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Meaning, yes, more to come! :D

I already have the basic outline for this story...and for warned, it's not going to be very long. No cutting drama, troubling over the rights and wrongs of what's to come. Nope. Just a bit of humor and smut. XD Lemons to come in later chapters. 3

*I stated Incest in the Warnings, but technically, Sora and Shiro are step-siblings. I don't view it that way, but some do, so the warning is there. :)

**In this story I've kept the ages true to the original, making Sora 18 and Shiro 11. That means, this story will describe sexual acts between an young adult and a minor. Despite the fictitious nature of the story and the anime/manga as a whole, implying this still bothers select individuals. If so, I'd advise that you do not continue following this story.

As for the rest of my perverted brothers and sisters...! Updates will (hopefully) be on Fridays! Please, review and let me know what you think! Also, maybe some suggestion for the questions Sora should ask. I have some key questions, all ready to go, but let me know some you'd like to see him ask. ;)


End file.
